Ne pourra t'on jamais ?
by o0-blackpup-0o
Summary: Ron et Hermione passent leurs vacances ensemble, en compagnie d'Harry, au Terrier. Mais les deux adolescents semblent avoir bien mûris. Plus de disputes, voire une très bonne entente... Et plus si affinité. xD pas douée pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

Bon... Voilà, la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site ! Et oui, je suis toute neuve içi

Donc, cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite... Ca fait d'ailleurs 2 ans...Donc je l'ai écrite quand j'avais 12 ans ! Bref. Ma vie n'intéressent personne ) Mon niveau d'écriture à changé, j'en suis certaine, et les premiers chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas très longs et d'une écriture plutôt primaire (enfin voilà quoi, j'me comprends :o) )... Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même

Cette année, l'été était anormalement chaud. La sécheresse était telle que les jardins de tous les habitants de Londres n'étaient maintenant plus que des parcelles ridicules ayant perdus leur magnifique vert éclatant pour laisser place à de l'herbe jaunâtre, plus sêche que jamais.

Hermione attendait avec impatience le moment où, comme chaque année avant de rentrer à Poudlard, elle irait rejoindre Harry et Ron chez ce dernier, dans cette petite maison biscornue appelé Terrier où elle se sentait tellement chez elle.  
Elle avait reçu une lettre du rouquin la veille.

_**Chère Hermione, **_

Harry est arrivé ce matin à la maison. On était tous contents de le recevoir, mais je crois bien que la plus heureuse d'entre nous était maman. Tu sais bien comment elle est lorsque Harry est dans le coin ! Maintenant, elle n'attend plus que toi. Nous aussi, à vrai dire... On a hâte de te revoir. Surtout moi. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je veux te retrouver pour pouvoir te mettre en colère... J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer...

Bill t'attendra au Chaudron Baveur à 16h00. Nous serons tous à la maison pour t'accueillir comme il se doit.

A demain,

Ronald (pour toi qui aimes tant m'appeler par la totalité de mon horrible prénom…) 

Elle la lisait et relisait en attendant que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive. Hermione s'était rendue au Chaudron Baveur en ayant l'impression d'être partie trop tard pour arriver à l'heure du rendez-vous mais, lorsqu'elle avait regardée la grosse pendule en bois qui se trouvait près d'une cheminée, elle affichait seulement 15h32. La jeune fille posa sa malle près d'une table où une vieille sorcière sirotait un Whisky Pur Feu et alla commander une BièrauBeurre auprès de Tom, le gérant du pub.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, elle reprit sa malle en main et alla s'asseoir à une table. Elle déposa maladroitement sa Bièraubeurre sur la table en bois, où les trois quarts de son verre se renversèrent, sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette et sortie un livre de son bagage. Mais une cheveulure rousse ne tarda pas à la tirer de sa lecture.

- Hermione ! Ravi de te revoir ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Bill l'enlaça. Hermione, confûse, et surprise de le voir, déposa son livre sur la table et tenta de l'étreindre à son tour mais il l'avait déjà relâchée.

- Oh Bill ! Moi aussi je suis ravie, mais comment ça ce fait que tu sois là si tôt?

- Et bien, Ron m'a conseillé de venir avant l'heure. Il était sûr que tu arriverais en avance et, apparemment, il avait raison.

Hermione lui sourit et remercia intérieurement Ron de la connaître aussi bien. Il lui avait évité de poiroter une vingtaine de minutes seule.

- Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, on va y aller. Ils sont en totale effervescence à la maison. Tout le monde t'attend, même Fred et George ! Il semblerait que tes réprimandes à propos de certains de leurs articles leur aient manqué.

Bill la mena vers une cheminée, toujours dans le vieux pub anglais qui faisait la transition entre le monde magique et celui des Moldus, où un petit pot plein de poudre était posé sur le rebord. Hermione examina la Poudre de Cheminette. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait voyager ainsi. Habituellement, ses parents la conduisaient au Terrier, ou encore, Mr Weasley venait la chercher avec sa voiture. Voyant son air hésitant, Bill essaya de la rassurer.

- C'est très simple : tu prends une grosse poignée de poudre et tu prononces le lieu où tu veux te rendre à voix haute et très distinctement. En l'occurrence, pour nous, c'est "Le Terrier". Allez, vas-y.

Hermione prit une poignée de poudre, saisit sa valise de sa main libre et entra dans la cheminée, où de la suie vint se nicher dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Le Terrier !' cria-t-elle avant de jeter la poudre de Cheminette à ses pieds.

Voilà...

C'est fini pour ce petiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit chapitre ! Bon, perso, je le trouve pas top... Je préfère les trucs que j'écris maintenaaaant !! C'est plus... Hum... plus mieux Mais bon, ca c'était le commencement.

" il faut que j'arrête de raconter des choses inutiles...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre  
Bon, il faut que je m'habitues à !! Je suis... larguée xD  
Bonne lecture

Le voyage était très désagréable. Hermione avait l'impression que son estomac allait la lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Ce ne fût pas son estomac mais elle qui lâcha sa valise. Hermione essaya de bouger pour la rattraper mais elle était comme paralysée, aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait. Elle eût tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa valise tomber dans le néant.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva face à une famille de rouquins et un brun. Elle sortit de la cheminée, un peu déboussolée et fût accueillie par les bras de Mrs Weasley.

- Oh ! Hermione chérie ! Je suppose que le voyage est loin d'avoir été parfait et j'en suis désolée...

Bill sortit de la cheminée peu après qu'elle fût arrivée. Ginny enlaça Hermione, puis ce fut le tour de Harry puis de Ron, dont les oreilles étaient rouges. ()

- Hermione... T'as pas l'air bien, il y a un problème ? lui demanda Ronald.

- J'ai laissé tomber ma valise quand j'étais dans la cheminée, et puis... Et...

Elle se mit à courir en direction des toilettes et, lorsqu'elle y arriva, ses tripes se vidèrent. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bains pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Quand elle se redressa, Ron la regardait avec un sourire malicieux et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Et bien Granger, en voilà des manières. Tu viens à peine d'arriver chez moi et voila que tu te jettes dans les toilettes…

- Oh Ron... Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été très polie. Je descends immédiatement présenter mes excuses à tes parents !

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine et au salon, où tout le monde se trouvait, mais Ron lui saisit le poignet.

- Je plaisantais, ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas. D'ailleurs, ils sont en ce moment même en train de raconter leur premier voyage en cheminée.

Elle se détendit et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ron fit de même.

- Ronald...

Le garçon grimaça à l'entente de son prénom qu'il détestait tant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ma valise ? Il y a toutes mes affaires dedans, celles de Poudlard y compris.

- À mon avis, on ferait mieux de descendre pour en discuter avec les autres. T'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on va la retrouver.

Il avait dit ça seulement pour lui remonter le moral, elle en était consciente. Il se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta, pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils descendirent dans le salon où Hermione se fit accueillir par Fred et George qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de la saluer avant. Ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue, s'attirant les foudres de Ron. Hermione, n'ayant rien remarqué, prit place sur un canapé en compagnie du cadet des fils de la famille Weasley.  
(Bon, c'est Ron pour ceux qui auraient pas compris )

Mr et Mrs Weasley discutaient d'une certaine valise égarée.

- Hermione, les chances sont vraiment minimes pour retrouver ta valise. Elle a très bien pu tomber à Liverpool autant qu'à Paris. Donc, nous ne te promettons rien. Mais je t'assure que demain nous partirons à sa recherche dans les alentours, lui dit Arthur.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, Hermione le remercia. Molly partit dans la cuisine pour continuer le repas du soir tandis qu'Arthur demandait, pour la cinquième fois au moins, à Harry quelle était l'utilité d'un canard en plastique, sous les rires de Ron et d'Hermione. (je crois qu'on a tous été marqués par ce canard en plastique, mdr)

Mais la jeune fille reporta son attention sur autre chose. Bill était dans le jardin, chassant les Gnomes à l'aide de sa baguette, Fred et George étaient dans la cuisine, aidant leur mère à mettre la table, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait l'heure. Et les autres enfants de la famille Weasley, c'est-à-dire Charlie et Percy, n'habitaient plus dans cette maison quelque peu bancale.

- Mrs Weasley ? Où est passée Ginny ?'

- Oh... Elle est dans sa chambre en compagnie d'un Elfe.'

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- À la fin de l'année scolaire, elle a l'examen pour avoir ses BUSES. Et maman tient absolument à ce qu'elle les ait, alors elle a engagé un prof.

- Ah d'accord...

Mrs Weasley la regarda, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

- Hermione, pendant ces vacances tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ronald, Ginny doit se concentrer sur ses études.

Ron leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Mais, maman... Harry et moi on dort où si Hermione dort dans ma chambre ?

- Eh bien... Vous dormirez aussi dans ta chambre. Et Ronald Bilius Weasley, si j'apprends que quelque chose s'est passé, gare à toi !

Ron devint écarlate. Hermione allait dormir dans sa chambre... Hermione allait dormir avec lui. Ou du moins, dans la même chambre que lui. Il arrivait très bien à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était seulement à côté de lui, comme maintenant, mais la voir dans son pyjama... Mais elle n'en avait pas ! Elle venait de perdre sa valise ! Ron se mit à rougir et chassa de sa tête les pensées perverses qui s'y installaient.  
Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre et le foudroya du regard.

'Et voilà, maintenant elle me prend pour un pervers !' pensa-t-il.

Harry, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, ne voyait pas pourquoi cela dérangeait Ron que leur meilleure amie dorme dans la même chambre qu'eux. Mais il avait déjà quelques idées sur la question.

Ronald courut dans sa chambre pour faire un semblant de rangement.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, tout ce petit monde se retrouva autour de la longue table et Ginny apparut.

- Ah ! Voilà notre travailleuse préférée ! lança Molly, la voix pleine de tendresse.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et s'assit à côté de Harry. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, qui se tourna immédiatement vers Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Quand Harry est arrivé hier matin, ils se sont tombés dans les bras…

Le repas se passa dans la joie habituelle qu'offrait la famille Weasley. Ron mangeait toujours comme un goinfre, Fred et George faisaient voler de petites boules de feu sous les réprimandes de leur mère... Bref, c'était un repas comme les autres.

Quand il fût temps d'aller se coucher, le teint de Ron se fit de plus en plus blanc. Hermione les suivait, lui et Harry, tandis qu'ils montaient au dernier étage de la maison. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce qu'Hermione trouva jolie. Elle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor dont quelques bannières étaient accrochées aux murs près de posters de l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Ron qui prenaient vie. Le rouquin regarda Hermione qui semblait fascinée par sa chambre.

- Hermione, ton lit est là. Maman en a apparemment monté un...

Elle posa sa veste sur le lit que Ron lui avait désigné, mais rougit aussitôt. Harry, lui, était en train de se dévêtir pour ne finalement garder que son caleçon avant de s'installer dans son lit. Ron enlevait son t-shirt.

- Euh... Ron ? demanda Hermione, confuse devant le peu de pudeur dont ses amis faisaient preuve.

Il se tourna vers elle, qui se trouva aussitôt subjuguée par ses abdominaux. Le Quidditch semblait lui servir à quelque chose au moins...

- Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un t-shirt ? Je n'ai pas de pyjama...

Il farfouilla dans son armoire pendant que Harry observait le spectacle, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le rouquin sortit la tête de l'armoire et tendit un t-shirt noir à Hermione qui le remercia aussitôt.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez vous tourner, histoire que je puisse l'enfiler...

Ron fit volte face et Harry, lui, cacha sa tête dans son oreiller, manquant de s'étouffer. Elle se déshabilla, enfila le t-shirt et se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement court. Elle se dit que ce n'était rien et donna la permission aux garçons de se retourner.  
Lorsque Ron l'aperçut, il tomba sur son lit.

- Ouh ! Euh... Hermione... Tu veux peut-être que je te passe quelque chose pour le bas ?

- Non, ça va, merci. Et puis, à ce qu'il parait, il va faire chaud cette nuit.

Ron se sentit défaillir. Elle était tellement imprudente de rester aussi peu vêtue en présence de deux jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans. Son t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et on voyait un petit bout de sa culotte lorsqu'elle se baissait légèrement. Ron se raidit devant la beauté de sa meilleure amie. Harry, lui, était hilare devant son ami qui ne cessait d'observer Hermione sous toutes les coutures.

- Ronald ! s'écria cette dernière.

Rougissant, il s'allongea dans son lit et se tourna face au mur pour ne plus voir cette fille qu'il appréciait tant. Hermione, elle, s'attacha les cheveux avec des gestes brusques, montrant bien qu'elle n'était pas contente. Elle éteignit la lampe à huile, ne laissant que quelques chandelles allumées et s'allongea dans son lit.

Harry soupira, Ron était très gêné et Hermione en colère. C'était habituel, le Survivant décida alors de faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hermione, tu ne savais pas encore que Ron était un pervers ?

Le rouquin se redressa rapidement et regarda Harry qui se trouvait dans la pénombre.

- Hey !! Non, mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle s'assit, toujours dans son lit, et regarda Harry pour lui demander plus de détails.

- C'est vrai, ne nie pas Ron ! En troisième année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les filles de Beauxbatons, mais de dos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et puis, lorsque je sortais avec Cho, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander des détails sur... Des choses que je préfère oublier !!

Hermione rigola de plus belle, mais le rouquin se mit à bouder. Mais il était néanmoins content de réentendre le rire cristallin de la Gryffondor. Son ventre la faisait souffrir tellement elle n'en pouvait plus de rire, elle eût d'ailleurs du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
Voyant que Ron était vexé, elle regarda Harry qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Ils se levèrent et allèrent chacun s'asseoir à côté de Ron. La jeune fille passa son bras sous celui de Ron, et elle replia ses jambes, posant ainsi son menton sur ses genoux.  
Ron se mit à rougir de plus belle, voyant que le t-shirt de la jeune fille glissait sur ses cuisses, il remercia alors Merlin que la chambre fût si peu éclairée.

- Oh Ron... On plaisante, c'est tout. On sait très bien que t'es pas un vrai pervers, comme ce crétin de Malfoy par exemple. Et puis... On t'aime pour ce que tu es ! C'est-à-dire un grand crétin maladroit et légèrement pervers sur les bords !

Ronald ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Harry, voyant que tout se passait bien entre ses deux meilleurs amis, décida de les laisser un peu de temps seuls… enfin presque.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bon, moi je vais dormir ! Je suis crevé !!"

Harry se leva du lit de Ron et adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, ce qui déclencha évidement la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa aussitôt les épaules même s'il savait très bien ce que Harry avait voulu lui faire passer.

Le survivant (ou le balafré comme vous voulez, lol) se mit sous ses draps et se forca à dormir, mais il n'en avait pas du tout envie, alors il se jeta un sort qui lui servit de somnifère.

Ron et Hermione restèrent assis sur le lit du rouquin une bonne quinzaine de minutes tout en regardant Harry, n'étant pas sûr qu'il dorme réellement.

"Tu crois qu'il dort vraiment ?"

"J'en sais rien du tout. Mais bon, je vais aller vérifier !"

Hermione relâcha le bras de Ron qui partit en direction du lit d'Harry. Mais après quelques pas, il trébucha sur une balle. Il tomba directement sur Harry, qui lui, poussa un léger grognement.

La jeune fille sur le lit de Ron, prit un oreiller et se le plaqua sur le visage, étouffant ainsi son fou rire.

Le rouquin se redressa et retourna s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie.

"Et bien maintenant, on est sûr qu'il dort !"

"Oh oui... Ron... C'était vraiment drôle... La manière dont tu est tombé sur lui... Digne d'un pervers !" elle avait dit tout cela entre les soubresauts que lui infligeait son rire, se tenant les côtes.

Ron s'apprêta à répondre, mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

"Ronald... Ne me dit pas que t'as faim ?! Sa fait même pas 5 heures qu'on à mangés !"

"Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si mon ventre en réclame tant ! Allez lève-toi, viens avec moi dans la cuisine."

Hermione hésita puis se leva.

"Mais Ron ! On va rien voir ! C'est tout noir et si on allume les lumières, ta mère va se réveiller !"

"Hermione... C'est pas ma maison pour rien. Je sais très bien me repérer dans le noir. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre."

Ils descendirent ainsi les escaliers dans l'obscurité. Ils parcouraient les couloirs, mais Hermione ne se sentant pas très à l'aise attrapa la main de Ron, sans arrière-pensée. Il fût très surpris, mais garda néanmoins sa main chaude dans la sienne, se sentant soulageait d'avoir au moins un contact physique avec elle. Il détestait s'en trouvait aussi près sans pouvoir la toucher, mais il avait quand même supporter sa pendant 6 ans et peut-être aussi pendant cette 7ième année, a moins qu'un miracle ne se produise.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Ron fit lévitait deux assiettes garnies de gâteau au chocolat que Molly avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Toujours main dans la main, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait au jardin, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc au fond, éclairé par la lumière du crépuscule.

"Ron ! Tu t'imagines si ta mère nous trouves ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dira ?"

"Et bien... Elle dira certainement que je suis un pervers qui a essayait de te faires des trucs louches. Et je serais puni, ou peut-être même banni de la maison. Mais, toi tu ne craindras rien parce qu'elle est surprotectrice envers toi, elle essaiera de t'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, à cette heure ci, elle dort sûrement à poings fermées."

Il donna une assiette de gâteau à Hermione et commença à manger le sien. Voyant que le jeune fille ne disait rien et ne mangeait pas, il se tourna vers elle, soucieux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Euh... Tu ne comptes rien me faire de louche, hein Ronald ?"

Il s'étouffa avec le bout de gâteau, qu'il avait avalé de travers.

"Non ! Non ! Absolument pas ! J'oserai jamais te toucher sans ton consentement !"

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles, devenant plus rouge que ses cheveux. Il chercha quelque chose à dire à une Hermione qui semblait attendre des explications. Mais il ne trouva pas, alors il la regarda et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, la décoiffant.

"Ronald !!"

"T'inquiètes pas. Je te ferais jamais rien."

Ils continuèrent de dégustaient leur gâteau tout en parlant d'Harry et de Ginny.

"Mais... Ils se sont tombés dans les bras comme sa ?! Paf ?!"

"Hermione... J'aurai pensé que tu parlait mieux que sa !"

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

"Réponds à ma question."

"Et ben ouais... Harry est arrivé et Ginny s'est jetée dans ses bras. Je t'assure Hermione ! Ca faisait vraiment peur, j'avais l'impression qu'il fondaient l'un dans l'autre... C'était franchement... Beurk..."

Hermione se mit à rire devant l'air écœuré de son ami.

"T'imagine ? Ginny et Harry sortir ensemble... Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami... Re-beurk. Et nous..."

Hermione le regarda surprise par le début de cette nouvelle phrase.

"Je suis sûr qu'on va se retrouver bien plus seul tout les deux. Harry va certainement passé la plus grande partit de ses vacances avec Ginny... Toi, t'as pas de copain et moi, j'ai pas de copine..."

Ron trouvant bizare ce qu'il venait de dire, reporta son attention sur Hermione qui le regardait comme s'il était saoul.

"Ron... Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. T'est carrément partie dans ton délire là. Harry sera toujours notre ami, c'est juste que maintenant il à une autre priorité."

Elle regarda l'assiette de Ron.

"Bon, maintenant que nous avons fini de manger, montons dans ta chambe."

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir Ron qui arborait maintenant un sourire béat. Hermione l'ayant bien remarqué, lui donna immédiatement un coup de coude dans le ventre, déclencha la toux du jeune homme.

"Ron, arrête tes perversités !"

Elle le trouvait pitoyable. Il était capable de _**le**_ faire avec une fille qu'il n'aimait même pas. Du moins, pas plus que comme sa meilleure amie. Il se leva, lui prit la main et ils partirent ainsi poser les assiettes de porcelaine dans la cuisine. Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers d'un pas hésitant toujours main dans la main. Ils marchaient dans le long couloir qui menaient au petit escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de Ron, lorsque l'une des chambres s'ouvrit. Ron et Hermione furent entraînés à l'intérieur et une lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître Fred et George.

"Alors les amoureux..." commença Fred.

"On faisaient une petite balade nocturne ?" fini George.

"Oh George ! Regarde la tenue d'Hermione ! Ron tu aurais pût nous avertir !! Espèce de vicieux !"

La jeune fille rougit et se cacha légèrement derriere Ron.

"Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! J'avais juste faim, Hermione m'a accompagnée, et comme on avaient peur que maman nous trouve, on s'est caché dans le jardin ! C'est tout !"

"C'est tout ?" demanda Fed un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il semblait fixait quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione qui attira leur attentions. Fred regardait leurs mains qui étaient toujours nouées. Hermione lâcha précipitamment celle de Ron.

"Euh... Je... C'était juste pour qu'il m'aide à me repérer dans le noir ! J'avais peur de tomber..."

Mais Hermione sentit bien qu'elle n'était pas crédible aux yeux des jumeaux qui étaient à présent assis sur le lit de George.

"Bien... Pour cette fois nous acceptons ses explications, bien qu'elle soient totalement idiotes. Mais sache que la prochaine fois Ron, nous n'hésiterons pas à avertir maman de vos balades si tu ne fais rien pour nous." dit George une voix pleine de sous-entendue.

Ron regarda ses frères qu'il trouvait diabolique.

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Oh ! Nous verrons le moment venu ! Mais il faudra que tu le fasse quoi que ce soit !"

"Très bien ! Je le ferais !"

Hermione voyant que Ron commencait à s'énerver, tira légerement sur le bas du t-shirt du rouquin, qui se calma aussitôt, ayant presque oublié la présence de sa meilleure amie.

"Ok. Marché conclu ! C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, frérot !"

Fred et George serrèrent chacun une main de leur frère, puis Ron sortit de leur chambre suivit d'Hermione, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le noir complet.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione qui se trouvait être derrière lui. Elle essaya de la retirer, mais Ron la serra dans la sienne.

"On ne sait jamais si tu tombes... Et puis... On s'en fout de ce que penses ces deux crétins !"

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction de l'escalier. Une fois arrivés au sommet, Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, lâchant la main d'Hermione, à ses plus grands regrets.

Ils entrèrent.

"Voilà ! Tu vois c'était facile hein ?"

"Ron ! On s'est fait prendre par tes frères !"

"Ouais, c'est vrai" dit-il en faisant la mou "Mais c'est pas grave. Le nombre de fois où ils sont sortis pour retrouver Angelina et Katie lorsque maman dormait ! Je pourrai très bien faire du chantage moi aussi, mais étant donné que ma bonté est extrême, je ne le fais pas."

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant la vanité de son ami.

"Une bonté extrême ! Ron... Tu est modeste en plus !"

"Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas gentil ?"

"Si, bien sûr. Mais de là à parler de bonté extrême ! Tu exagère un peu."

Il s'allongea dans son lit, laissant Hermione debout dans l'obscurité.

"Ron... Où est mon lit..." dit-elle dans un gémissement.

Le rouquin soupira.

"Hermione, n'est-tu pas capable de faire quelque chose sans moi ?"

Il se leva et poussa légérement la jeune fille pour la conduire dans son lit.

"Bien sûr que si ! Lâche moi ! Je vais très bien y arriver !"

Il exécuta ses ordres, et la jeune fille se mit à marcher d'un pas hésitant, tâtant les alentours. Mais sa chance ne dura qu'un temps. Elle glissa sur quelque chose et tomba à terre. Ron éclata de rire et la rejoignie, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

"Allez, debout. Je vais t'aider."

Elle saisit sa main et se remit sur jambes.

"Je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses sans toi Ronald ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment une bonne vision nocturne..."

"Pas terrible ton excuse. Accroche toi à mon t-shirt, je te ramène à ton lit."

Elle prit un pan du t-shirt de Ron mais fût néanmoins très génée que sa main se trouve si basse sur le dos de son ami. Il fit à peine trois pas et se tourna brusquement vers Hermione, qui se retrouva collée à son torse. Elle recula rapidement, rougissante.

"On y est ! Tu aurais pu le faire seule quand même."

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, qui lui fit plus mal à elle qu'à lui, et le remercia. Elle s'enroula dans ses draps et Ron partit lui aussi, s'allongeait dans son lit.

"Bonne nuit... Hermione..."

L'intéréssée se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide, malgré qu'il ne vit pas son visage.

"Bonne nuit Ronald."

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pensant à la manière dont elle devait agir le lendemain devant Mme Weasley, qu'elle avait l'impréssion d'avoir trahi et Ron, lui, regardant sa main qui n'avait pas lachait celle d'Hermione de toute la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Me revoilà !!! Bon, je tiens à remercier mes deux revieweuses ( ortho ???) ; Terrible Person et Muffy 04  
Merci à vous deux, vosd review me font plaisir )  
Et les autres n'hésitaient pas à m'en laisser ! Après tout, ca ne fait pas de mal...  
(ce chapitre minuscule... ")

Bref ! Bonne lecture !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour suivant, quand Hermione se réveilla, Ron était toujours en train de dormir, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche ouverte, et Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione supposa qu'il était partie rejoindre Ginny et son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, se penchant pour regarder ce qu'il se passait aux alentours.

Le brun et la rouquine s'embrassaient sur le banc où elle et Ron était assis la veille. Elle reporta son attention sur la maison voisine qui se trouvait à un kilomètre voir deux d'après elle. Elle pensa que c'était certainement une famille de sorcier qui l'habitaient étant donné que des éclairs de couleur rouges et jaunes s'échappaient de la cheminée.  
Lorsque Ron ouvrit les yeux, il avait une vue plongeante sur la culotte d'Hermione, qui était toujours penchée par la fenêtre.

Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et se leva.

'Oh Ron ! Tu est réveillé !!'

'Waouh... Quelle perspicacité...'

'Arrêtes d'être aussi désagréable alors que tu viens de te lever ! Viens voir, vite !'

Il la rejoignit d'un pas traînant, et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait du doigt. Il fit immédiatement volte face.

'Hermione... J'aurai préféré voir autre chose avant le petit déjeuner...'

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur.

'Ron ! Ils sont tellement mignons ! Je trouve qu'ils font un très joli couple !'

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais ne le vit pas car ses yeux furent immédiatement couverts d'un vêtement que Ron venait de lui envoyait dans la figure.

'Mets sa. J'ose même pas imaginer l'état de maman si elle te voie descendre avec seulement mon t-shirt sur le dos.'

Elle regarda ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, c'était un short. Elle l'enfila sous le regard gêné de Ron, qu'elle ne vit pas. Le short était trop large au niveau de la taille alors elle le retroussa, le faisant dangereusement remonter sur ses cuisses.

Ron se demanda alors si elle faisait exprès de raccourcir tous les vêtements qu'elle portait. Il avait fortement envie de lui demander mais laissa couler, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

'C'est mieux ! Allons manger !'

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, empruntant le vieil escalier chancelant de bois, quelques peu attaqué par les mites depuis plusieurs années, et se retrouvèrent avec Mme Weasley.

'Ah Hermione, Ron !' Elle les embrassa chacun sur une joue. 'Vous avez bien dormit mes chéris ?'

Les deux adolescents, tout juste sortis du lit, prirent place à table, où le récent passage des jumeaux était confirmé par les tranches de pain grillés de couleur violettes qui reposaient sur la table. Ron prépara quelques toastes à la confiture de groseilles, fabriqué par Mme Weasley quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était partie tôt un matin, pour se rendre chez un moldu particulièrement sympathique qui acceptait, comme chaque année, qu'elle vienne lui prendre quelques un de ses fruits -qu'il élevait avec amour, selon ses propres dires - à condition, toute fois, qu'elle lui apporte un pot de sa confiture. Ron tendit à Hermione le toast

'Oui, très bien Mme Weasley.'

Hermione croqua maladroitement dans sa tranche de pain qui déposa un peu de sa confiture au coin de sa lèvre. Ron se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas passer sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour y récolter la confiture qu'elle avait égarée. Il avait sans cesse imaginer la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le goût sucrée qu'elles devaient avoir... Son esprit vogua ainsi quelques minutes avant d'être réveiller par la voix de sa mère s'adressant à Hermione.

'Arthur est parti sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir si ta valise n'était pas tombée dans un des magasins. Cette après-midi, nous partirons la chercher dans les alentours.'

'D'accord. Merci, Mme Weasley... Pour tous ce que vous faites.'

'Oh mais c'est normal ma chérie !'

Molly enlaça Hermione, sous le regard envieux de Ron. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de sa mère. Pour pouvoir passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, si emmêlés soit ils. Pour pouvoir laisser glisser ses mains sur ses courbes généreuses. Rien que pour pouvoir sentir son souffle dans son coup, l'embrasser... Il la désirait tellement. Non, en faite sa dépassait cela. Certes, il la désirait mais surtout, il l'aimait.  
Des bruits de pas entrant dans la cuisine le sortirent de ses songes. Harry et Ginny étaient là, main dans la main. Ron ne pût s'empêcher de retenir un regard écœuré.

'Vous avez vraiment l'air con avec vos sourires niais.'

Sa remarque lui attira les foudres de sa sœur et d'Hermione, un Harry vraiment très gêné mais Ron n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien la pointe de colère briller dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et, bien sûre, une Molly folle de rage.

'Ronald Billius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu parlais ainsi dans cette maison ?! File dans ta chambre !'

Il la regarda alors comme si elle était stupide. Il avait 17 ans et elle lui ordonnait d'aller dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait plus 5 ans, il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne. Mais voyant que son fils cadet ne bougeait pas, Mme Weasley ensorcela un balai qui botta le derrière de Ron tout en le conduisant dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte une fois à l'intérieur et s'étala sur son lit. Quelle pire humiliation pouvait-il subir devant Hermione ? Il prit un livre et le parcourut.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé, reprenant en toute tranquillité leur bécotage, sous le regard heureux de Mme Weasley. Hermione, quant à elle, fini son petit-déjeuner et décida de rejoindre Ron. Elle entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper, et s'assis sur le rebord du lit qu'occupait Ron, qui ne lui adressa aucun regard, continuant sa lecture.

'Ronald... C'était pas très gentil ce que tu leur à dit tout à l'heure. Ta mère est furieuse, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser.'

Il posa le livre sur son ventre. D'un geste anormalement violant.

'M'excuser ?!' dit-il sur un ton d'indignation.' Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser alors que c'est eux qui passent leur journées à s'embrasser devant tout le monde ?! Désolé, mais s'en est trop pour moi. Ils sont heureux alors que moi...'

Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione qui esquissa un sourire devant ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

'Alors que toi tu n'as pas de petite-amie. Tu est jaloux ?'

Ronald prit le livre et se le mit cette fois-ci sur le visage, empêchant la brunette de voir le teint cramoisi qu'il prenait.

'Oui... Je dois bien l'avouer. Je suis très jaloux.'

'Eh bien, trouve-toi une petite amie alors !'

Elle avait dit ca tellement naturellement qu'il fût déstabiliser au point qu'il en tomba presque de son lit. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les expressions qui se marquaient sur son visage à cette instant précis, de la confusion mêlait à une extrême tristesse.

'Je... J'ai... J'aime déjà quelqu'un. Mais elle n'est pas très maligne. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte alors que toute la population sorcière à l'air de le savoir...'

'Tu devrais le lui dire alors. Et puis si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un mot ou encore une lettre. Ou même l'embrasser pas surprise ! Certaine personne disent que c'est trop vulgaire, mais il faut bien se l'avouer. Tout le monde aime être embrassé.'

Il retira le livre de son visage et la regarda surpris. Elle rougissait de plus en plus fortement, et Ron se dit qu'elle avait certainement plus besoin du livre que lui pour se cacher. Il se redressa et lui demanda ;

'Et toi... Tu aimes être embrassé ?'

Elle acquiesça tout en relevant la tête vers lui. Il se rapprocha lentement et posa sa main derrière elle pour avoir un appui. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement, mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ron plongeant dans une mer de chocolat infini, tandis qu'Hermione se rendait pour la première fois compte à quelle point les yeux de Ron étaient magnifiques. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques ridicules centimètres, chacuns sentant le souffle de l'autre sur son visage...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà !!!!  
J'attends votre avis

Biz !


	5. Chapter 5

Et toi... Tu aimes être embrassé ?'

Elle acquiesça tout en relevant la tête vers lui. Il se rapprocha lentement et posa sa main derrière elle pour avoir un appui. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement, mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ron plongeant dans une mer de chocolat infini, tandis qu'Hermione se rendait pour la première fois compte à quelle point les yeux de Ron étaient magnifiques. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques ridicules centimètres, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre sur son visage...

- Ronaaaald !! Viens aider Bill à débroussailler le jardin !!'

Le dénommé Ronald soupira, fermant les yeux, puis se leva. Il farfouilla dans son armoire, et en sortit une vieille chemise rouge à carreau. Hermione, rouge comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à embrasser celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, baissa la tête sur ses mains et se mit à les triturer nerveusement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer... Elle avait faillie embrasser son meilleur ami, qui en plus était amoureux d'une fille (elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès ?). Elle le regarda enlever son t-shirt noir, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé, grâce au Quidditch.

Ron quitta la chambre, sans regarder Hermione qui était toujours assise sur son lit, perplexe. Il rejoignit Bill dans le jardin, puis ils commencèrent à arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

Hermione, descendit dans la cuisine se retrouvant ainsi avec Mme Weasley.

'Vous pensez que je pourrais les aider ?'

'Bien sûr, mais je ne te le conseille pas. Bill n'as pas encore chassé tous les gnomes, et Ron n'est pas très doué, il pourrait bien te blesser.'

'J'y tiens.'

Devant le regard surpris de Molly, elle rajouta avec un sourire ;

'Pas à ce que Ron me blesse, mais à les aider.'

Mme Weasley acquiesça et Hermione sortit dans le jardin, retrouvant Ron et Bill. Elle fit quelques pas avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte de sa présence, affichant une mine surprise.

'Bah... Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'À vrai dire... Je voudrais vous aider. Si sa ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.'

Bill, se tourna vers Ron qui rougit en pensant à ce qu'il c'était presque passé dans sa chambre. Il acquiesça de courtes secondes plus tard comme pour donner son accord.

'Non, sa ne dérange pas ! Je m'apprêtais justement à aller chercher Fleur à la gare de King's Cross. Elle aussi vient passée quelques jours ici avant le mariage, pour les préparatifs et tout. Hermione tu pends la relève !'

Bill rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et partit en se dirigeant vers le bas portail de bois. Hermione commença le travail sans plus tarder, et Ron profita qu'elle ne le voit pas pour lancer un regard alarmé à Bill. Bien entendu, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre. Bill, qui les observaient de loin, lui fit un clin d'œil et tendit le poing en l'aire pour lui donner du courage. Il pris son balai, l'enfourcha et décolla.

Ron grogna, s'attirant le regard surpris d'Hermione.

Il se remit au travail, débroussaillant un énorme buisson. Le silence était pesant, les heures s'écoulant rapidement, chacun pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la chambre (Mais bordel y a rien eu !! lol)

Ron jetait quelques regards discrets à Hermione, prétextant, lorsqu'elle le remarquait, qu'il vérifiait si elle faisait bien son travail. Elle avait les joues roses, comme si elle était gênée. Lançant des sorts avec toute la grâce dont elle était munie, son poignet effectuait de petits tours nets tandis que celui de Ron faisait de grands gestes brouillons. Mais il fut tirer de ses pensées lorsqu'elle poussa un cri. Hermione venait d'apercevoir un gnome, il courrait dans tous les sens autour d'elle et la pauvre était déstabilisée et horrifiée devant le petit monstre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée aussi laid. Même sur ses livres de cours, il n'était pas aussi hideux que cela. Ron se mit à courir derrière le gnome oubliant totalement qu'il avait sa baguette à la main. Hermione ne put réprimer son fou rire devant le ridicule de son ami. Un géant courant après un gnome. La situation était très hilarante.

'Ron ! Ta baguette !'

Il regarda l'objet qui trônait dans sa main comme s'il avait totalement oublié son existence.

'Petrificus Totalus !'

Le gnome se figea, inerte, puis tomba lourdement à terre.

Ron, essoufflé, se laissa tomber à terre lui aussi. Le soleil venait se nicher dans ses cheveux roux, qui semblait brûler. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Hermione se retenait à grande peine de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Elle hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle le rejoindre, s'allongeant à ses côtés ou bien continuer d'arracher les mauvaises herbes ? Après qu'elle l'eût une fois de plus regarder, elle opta pour la première solution. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'allongea. Leurs bras étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains s'effleuraient et leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione, qui, elle, fixait le nuage en forme de poule qui était dans les cieux.

'Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Ginny et Harry.'

Il la fuyait. Il se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais Hermione lui attrapa la cheville.

'Restons encore un peu.' lui dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Il se rallongea auprès d'elle, laissant cette fois-ci un peu plus de distance entre eux. Il la regarda, elle qui contemplait toujours les cieux.

'Ron ?'

'Oui Herm ?'

'Herm ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?'

'Je sais pas sa m'est venu comme ça. Je pensais aux germes. Alors je t'ai appelé Herm. Germe, Herm, sa se ressemble.'

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda faussement outrée. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

'Eh bien Bilius ! Tu as fait fort sur ce coup-là ! Je te fais réellement penser aux germes ?!'

(Oulala... Faut dire il est pas très très doué notre Ron )

'NON ! Non ! Pas du tout !' s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. 'Et ne m'appelle pas Billius s'il te plaît...'

'D'accord, j'arrêterai de t'appeler Bilius lorsque tu me trouveras un joli surnom.'

'Ok. Alors...'

Il réfléchit en l'observant, ce qui eût un effet particulier sur elle. Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle baissa les yeux, mais ils s'arrêtèrent sur une partie du torse de Ron qui n'était pas couverte par le tissu de la chemise. 'Certainement rongé par les mites' pensa Hermione. Elle décida de relever les yeux et les replongea dans ceux de Ron.

'Hum... Hermy... Hermion... C'est tout ce que j'ai en magasin.'

'Ron, c'est complètement ridicule.' dit-elle en pouffant.

'Hey ! Arrête de te moquer ! J'ai cherché au moins !'

'Oui, c'est vrai... Je veux bien que tu m'appelle Hermy en attendant que tu en trouves un.'

'Ok, Mione. Je tacherais d'en trouvait un meilleur ! J'y travaillerais toute la nuit !'

'Hum, Ronald... Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?'

'Euh, je crois que c'était Mione. Tu aimes ?'

'C'est très mignon, je trouve. Et si quelqu'un m'appelle comme sa, j'ai l'impression que sa veut dire qu'elle est proche de moi.. Enfin... Pas proche comme Harry ou Ginny... Plutôt, proche comme toi...'

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il fût très gêné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, même s'il n'avait rien compris. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et caressa sa joue de sa main.

'Va pour Mione alors...'

La Gryffondor mit elle aussi sa main sur le visage de Ron, lui saisissant le visage. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre et leurs nez se frôlèrent. Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu. 'Au diable la fille qu'il aime... Pour l'instant il est à moi...', lorsque leur lèvres allaient entraient en contact...

'HERMIoone...' le cri de Ginny s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçue son frère et sa meilleure amie allongés dans l'herbe.

Ils étaient dans une position extrêmement bizarre. Hermione était dans les bras de Ron, qui lui caressait la joue. Elle avait une jambe sur celle de Ron, et sa main était dans les cheveux flamboyant du rouquin. Le rouquin en question, lui, entourait Hermione de ses bras, et était collé à elle.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser et Ginny avait gâché ce moment que tout le monde attendait tant. Elle se sentit coupable, et tourna les talons.

'Ginne ! Attends moi, j'arrive !' s'écria Hermione toujours allongée dans les bras de Ron.

Il la relâcha, en poussant un grognement. Elle se leva et rejoignit Ginny, laissant Ron toujours allongé dans l'herbe. Il se couvrit le visage de son bras, cachant le soleil qui lui tapait dans les yeux, mais aussi sa colère.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, mélancolique.

'Ron !'

Il la regarda, les traits de son visage s'étant radoucis.

'À tout à l'heure.' lui dit-elle en souriant, et elle et Ginny rentrèrent dans la maison.

Les paroles d'Hermione apaisèrent le rouquin et lui redonnèrent espoir. Tout pouvait encore arriver.


End file.
